It Was OBVIOUS
by mizukichan123
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so dont judge too harshly! Sasuke returns after killing Itachi in order to restore his clan with Sakura. Rated M for the last chapter. LEMON.
1. Return

IT WAS OBVIOUS

I do NOT own Naruto or the characters in this fanfic, otherwise, this would be on another website!

Chapter 1 – RETURN

Sasuke POV

"Say you loved someone, but couldn't admit it to yourself. Yeah. Story of my life. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the lone heir to my clan, and the only survivor of the massacre that my brother, Uchiha Itachi, inflicted. My brother is now dead by my own hands(One dream down, one to go!). Now I just have to revive my clan. And I know just the person..."

Sakura POV

"Ugh. This is TORTURE!"complained Sakura. Now the Hokage's graduated student, Haruno Sakura was doing the dishes and cleaning at Naruto's place.

"C'mon, this is for Hinata-chan! How would she feel if I proposed to her in all this junk?" retorted her best friend, Uzomaki Naruto.

"Hey. At least I'm HELPING! You should be thankful!"

DING-DONG!

"That must be Hinata-chan! Sakura, You'd better get going!" whispered Naruto.

"Alright! Let me know how it goes!" Sakura replied as she slipped out the window and down into the alleyway, headed home(She, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and the gang are all in their early twenties.). "I wonder when Sasuke will return... God I miss him!" Sakura was talking to herself. AGAIN.

"First of all, he came home about five minutes ago. Second, he missed you like hell the whole time he was away from you."

Sakura spun around at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice of the source of both her pain and her happiness. "Sasu... ke... kun? Is that... really you?"

Sasuke POV

At the sight of the charming pink-haired angel before him, a slight blush entered his face. She had grown. Her breasts were now a c-cup on the verge of a d(don't ask how Sasuke knows this, he just DOES.), her legs were a bit longer and leaner, as was her hair, but the thing that caught his attention most was the minuscule tattoo of the Uchiha crest on her upper thigh. As he took all this in he noticed that he was slowly becoming hard. NOT NOW! SAVE IT FOR LATER! He screamed inwardly at himself. "It is. I'm just glad that you remember me..."

"How could I ever forget YOU, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ran up to him and hugged him, tears of pure joy streaming down her perfectly rosy cheeks and flooding her big, emerald eyes.

Sasuke hesitantly hugged her back, sighing in contentment.

"Well, if you don't have a place to stay, you can move in with me. My apartment is too large for just one person, anyway." Sakura whispered into his chest.

"That would be great. Um... Sakura?" he began timidly, "Do you... Uh... Have any plans... Tonight...?"

"Not that I'm aware of... Why?" came Sakura's confused answer.

"Because I have an idea..." Sasuke smirked.


	2. A New Home

IT WAS OBVIOUS

I do NOT own Naruto or the characters in this fanfic, otherwise, this would be on another website!

Chapter 2 – A New Home

Sakura POV

"Well, here we are!"sighed an exhausted Sakura.

"Whoa... This place is... HUGE!"came Sasuke's awestruck reply.

"Tsunade-sama seems to think that all GOOD homes are LARGE homes. So she just HAD to buy this for me with what little money she had of her own. As if that wasn't enough, she promised to pay all my expenses until she dies! HA! She was DRUNK for God's sake, she was RAVING MAD! I mean, why else would she, or anyone for that matter, do something like that in their right mind?!"now she was just rambling in her nervousness. What Sasuke had said earlier was really getting to her. Don't think about that, Outer! You've always wanted this, so JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! Yelled her inner. And I know that, so WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! She screamed at her inner. "C'mon! I'll show you around!" with that, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him through the apartment. "Okay. This is the kitchen, and this is the living room... guest bath... dining room... games room... pool... equipment room... the guest room, and you'll probably be sleeping here... your closet... laundry room... my office... some random storage closets... library... master bath..." and finally, "and this is my bedroom! I spend most of my time in here... Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

Sasuke was crying, holding the picture of Team 7 with their perverted, cunning, and kind now-dead sensei.

Sasuke POV

"I miss those days..." he whispered. He noticed that Sakura was crying silently on his back, looking over his shoulder at the picture.

"I do too..." she said between tearful whimpers.

"You're... crying..." before he realized what he was doing, he spun around and passionately locked his thin, yet plump lips with her lusciously angelic ones, never wanting to let it end. "Sakura... I love you. Do you still love me?" He asked tentatively.


	3. Icha Icha Paradise Introduction

It Was OBVIOUS

I do NOT own Naruto or the characters in this fanfic, otherwise, this would be on another website!

Chapter 3 – Icha Icha Paradise Introduction

Sakura POV

"Sasuke-kun... I... I do, but... WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME?! Sure, I wanted you to, but... well... you KNOW... I wasn't expecting it." replied Sakura shyly, a deep red blush entering her perfect features.

Sasuke POV

"First of all, I kissed you because I actually WANTED to. Second, why, exactly, are you blushing? Was it too fast for you..." Sasuke was slowly realizing why she was so red in the face, "or... are you... uh... horny...?" At Sakura's expression, he knew he had hit the bull's-eye. "I see... in that case, I have... uh... something to tell you. Um... I am as well. So... how about we try something?" he asked mischievously. Before Sakura could figure out what he was planning to do, he grabbed hold of her tempting ass and kissed her. Hard. At first, Sakura was resistant, but after a few seconds, she adjusted to him and took full advantage of the situation. She pushed him onto the king-size bed, completely messing up the covers and pillows. With her on top, Sasuke wasn't too satisfied, so he flipped them over so that he could look down on her immense and unrestricted beauty. He decided that it would be fun to see what was REALLY under that red blouse, so he slowly unzipped it, revealing her strapless, lacy, black push up bra. "Why the shit do you have to be so goddamn sexy?!" he yelled as he started to caress and manipulate the soft skin before him.

"Mm..." came her wispy answer. To his surprise, she was smiling at him and giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked mischievously between nips and sucks of her breasts. To emphasize what he had asked, he ripped her bra off and chuckled to himself.

"I should be asking YOU that, you little rascal, you!" she responded playfully with a smirk.

Sasuke belatedly noticed that he was extremely hard, and that he was in need of a release. "Sakura, um... can I... uh... well... do it... to you...?" he asked hesitantly, trying to add some innocence to his voice.

Sakura POV

She noticed that her eyes had gone wide and a slight smile was creeping its way onto her face. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you... my answer is yes." she said with tears of happiness welling in her large, emerald eyes.


	4. Icha Icha Paradise

It Was OBVIOUS

I do NOT own Naruto or the characters in this fanfic, otherwise, this would be on another website!

Chapter 4 – Icha Icha Paradise

Sasuke POV

"You're... sure... you want me to do this?" asked Sasuke to make sure that Sakura was... well... SURE.

Sakura took a moment to think it over, but she was already decided. She nodded her head slowly in affirmation. "I've never been more positive in my life" she said firmly.

"In that case..." he smirked, "would you like to be on top first, or should I?"

She turned beet red at his question, but shakily replied "I-I think- y-you-"

Knowing her answer before she finished, Sasuke grabbed her and threw her onto the headboard. He started kissing her neck, slowly moving downward, enjoying the sensations and the soft moaning of his partner. When he reached her full, round bust, he smoothly removed her bra and began to manipulate her soft, extraordinarily tender nipples, all the while moving his lips lower and lower. When he reached her hips, he chuckled quietly and said "Let's see what we can do about that skirt of yours..." Bringing his hands lower in order to undo the clasp, he noticed that Sakura was... LAUGHING?

"Sasuke-kun! That-THAT TICKLES GODDAMNIT!" she was laughing so hard now that she was unconsciously bucking her hips, adding to Sasuke's already-too-high level of horniness.

"Calm down already! I'm getting so hard, I could be mistaken for a SLAB OF GRANITE!" he whispered seductively in her ear. He was finally able to take off her skirt, revealing her lacy black matching thong, which was quickly replaced by his greedy tongue licking up and down her pulsing slit. Sakura's soft moans of pleasure were also replaced when she realized that her hands were acting of their own accord in unzipping Sasuke's pants and revealing his bulging member underneath his plain black boxers.

"Sakura... please...?" he begged.

"Let me help you..." was her answer. So her trembling hands moved down reluctantly from his chest to remove the under garment.

Sakura POV

"Wow..." Sakura whispered to herself. His dick was so gigantic, that she wondered how he could restrain himself from entering her for any amount of time.

"Sakura... are you absolutely POSITIVE that this is what you want?" he moaned cautiously.

In response, she grabbed his shaft and thrust it into her opening, squinting in pain-filled pleasure the whole time. He thrust in and out of her slowly, afraid to hurt his beloved cherry blossom.

She gasped and managed to order Sasuke to go "FASTER!"

Sasuke willingly obliged, and, unable to hold back any longer, he released his load into her.

She screamed her pleasure and pain into his raven-colored hair "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke fell onto her in a heap of an orgasmed young man and whispered in her ear "I love you, my sweet deflowered cherry blossom..." They fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of a land where they would never be separated from one another.


End file.
